In facsimile recorders a print head is driven across a sheet of recording paper while electrical signals are applied to the head and marked electrolytically or thermally, for example, during repeated line by line scans traversing the paper. A common method of driving the head on its traverses is by means of a cable passed around a motor driven pair of pulleys, capstans or like drive rolls. To insure synchronization of the applied facsimile signals and movement of the print head along each scan line a very precise coupling of the print head to the cable must be maintained. But if the print head is obstructed accidentally during servicing of the recorder the print head may be seriously dislocated from its correct position on the cable or the print head may be badly damaged.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a way of coupling a facsimile print head so that it is not damaged if its traverse is obstructed and so that precise synchronization with applied facsimile signals is maintained, and further to allow for the tendency of the cable to twist.